


APM

by starcunning (Vannevar)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The perils of livestreaming, special guest appearance by Lúcio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannevar/pseuds/starcunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speaking of things that won’t make her managers happy. She doesn’t dare look at her face-cam, tries not to let her surprise show. There’s a “gotcha” question if she’s ever read one—and she has, practically every stream. But she’s answered his last two questions, so she can’t ignore this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	APM

D.Va plays music when she livestreams. It helps with the flow. There’s probably science on that, but she doesn’t need to read it when the results are evident in her play. There’s a blog about her—Hana’s Songs—that catalogues her music picks so her fans can enjoy the musicians and idols she does. So it’s not unusual to get questions about what she’s listening to.

Project Imugi needs her in the MEKA next week, but not now. She spends her Saturday morning prepping for stream, and her afternoon in Starcraft. She has a reputation to maintain, not to mention a ladder ranking.

It’s become a skill to read the stream chat out of the periphery of her vision. Most of it is just noise—expressions of congratulation on adept plays or viewers conversing with one another. But they ask her questions sometimes, and she needs to remain engaged, accessible. Her handlers have been clear on that, or else this goes away and she becomes a soldier full time. Since Project Imugi won’t need her full time, the idea is less than appealing.  
She’s three hours deep into her session when the beat hits, and there it is, in the chat.  
**Godsplitter:** @D.Va what track is this?  
Her face lights up; she can see it on her secondary monitor. “‘Sonhos Ômnicos!’ It’s good, isn’t it?”  
**Godsplitter:** you’ve played it before.  
“I play it a  _ lot, _ ” she agrees. Which hasn’t made her managers happy, but they’re not going to dictate her playlists. “Lúcio hasn’t put out his album yet, so I’ve had to resort to hoarding remixes.”  
**Godsplitter:** how do you rectify killing omnics while a song called ‘Omnic Dreams’ is playing in the background

Speaking of things that won’t make her managers happy. She doesn’t dare look at her face-cam, tries not to let her surprise show. There’s a “gotcha” question if she’s ever read one—and she has, practically every stream. But she’s answered his last two questions, so she can’t ignore this one.

“Well,” she says, while she polishes off the enemy Zerg. “Actually it’s pretty easy, because dreams are what I’m fighting to protect. The dream of living safe isn’t just a human one; there are Omnics in Busan too, and Project Imugi is meant to protect them too. If you watch my combat streams you’ll see them working with me and with the project to maintain and improve the MEKA units. The threat the project was created to deal with is Omnic, yeah, but there’s a line you draw. A few years ago it disrupted the drone network, I’m pretty sure you all know, so sometimes it throws MEKA units back at us. You might as well ask me how I can fight another MEKA, and the answer is ‘if I don’t, I die.’ If I don’t fight this thing, a  _ lot _ of people, human and Omnic both, suffer. But ‘Sonhos Ômnicos’ isn’t about the Omnics I fight. It’s about the Omnics I protect. Anything else?”

Well, her stream’s still rolling, so her managers can’t be too pissed. She checks the chatroll, and Godsplitter is absent.  
“Didn’t think so. He must be new here,” she says, winking over at the camera. “I play to win.” Even—especially—against the type of person who looks at her and sees teen girl, cute face. Empty head. That hasn’t changed, since she got in the MEKA. She’s hoping it will.  
But the stream chat is filled with support, and someone’s just hit her tip jar.  
**hippityhop:** gg wp ;)

She goes back to Starcraft, smiling.

 


End file.
